Wes Rivers/Merchandise
The merchandise for Wes Rivers from Barbie in Princess Power consists of two dolls: A doll of Wes in civilian wear, and another of him as a superhero, even though the only time he is animated with anything resembling a superhero costume is during the movie's bloopers. The first doll was sold by itself, but the second doll was part of a 2 doll gift set that was exclusive to Toys "R" Us. Gallery Wes Rivers Doll 2.png Wes Rivers Doll 1.png Wes Rivers Doll 3.png Official Descriptions "Reporter Doll" "In Barbie in Princess Power movie, a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has super powers. Will she join forces with her “super” friends and rid the kingdom of its enemy? The kingdom’s curious reporter is on board and ready to document the moment in his iconic look: jeans, short-sleeve button-down shirt, trendy reporter glasses and lightning bolt-printed tie. Girls will love recreating scenes and imagining new adventures with this key character! Includes Reporter doll wearing fashion and accessories. Ages 3 and older. Features: *In Barbie in Princess Power movie, a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has super powers *Girls will love playing out this story and others with this dashing Reporter doll *He wears jeans and a short-sleeve button-down shirt *Reporter glasses and a lightning bolt-print tie are super accessories" 2 Doll Gift Set "In Barbie in Princess Power, a modern-day princess is kissed by a magical butterfly and discovers she has special powers. Will she join forces with her "super" friends and rid the kingdom of its enemy? Girls will love playing out this story with this inspiring two-pack that doubles the crime-fighting fun with two heroic dolls! Dressed as their secret alter egos, these Barbie and Ken dolls are ready to save the day in exclusive identity-hiding outfits. Barbie doll as Super Sparkle is wearing a clip-on pink plastic bodice, shiny "leather" skirt and fabulous star-printed cape. Tall pink boots, a black utility belt and pink mask make powerful accessories. Ken doll looks just as awesome in a blue clip-on top (with hero insignia), blue pants, tall black boots, a black utility belt and a black mask of his own. Girls can have a blast recreating favorite scenes from the DVD or setting off on new fabulous adventures of their own making. Set includes Barbie and Ken dolls wearing hero fashions, boots, utility belts and masks. Colors and decorations may vary. Dolls cannot stand alone. Ages 3 and older. Features *Play out the story of Barbie in Princess Power with this inspiring 2-pack that doubles the crime-fighting fun with 2 heroic dolls *Barbie and Ken dolls are ready to save the day in exclusive identity-hiding outfits. *Barbie doll as Super Sparkle is wearing a clip-on pink plastic bodice, shiny leather skirt and fabulous star-printed cape. *Ken doll is in sleek blue pants and matching clip-on turtleneck top decorated with a hero insignia and yellow trim. *Each wears tall boots, a utility belt and alter ego mask to expand the possibilities for extra-super fun" External Links *Barbie *Toys "R" Us Category:Barbie in Princess Power Merchandise